Heero Yuy
Heero Yuy is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Heero is on the five Gundam Pilots, alongside Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei & Quatre Raberba Winner. Abilities Being trained as a soldier at a early age, Heero is shown to excellent Mobile Suit pilot, being able to pilot any at his disposal. The Wing Gundam Zero, which is his main Gundam, is able to pilot it easily, even more sore than any other Mobile Suit, due to the ZERO SYSTEM, which enhances His consciousness and focus. He is also a very skilled fighter and computer hacker. Personality Heero is shown to be a serious, stoic and near emotionless individual, even towards his comrades and Relina, the woman who loves him. During a mission or in battle, Heero will not hesitate to kill his opponents and will be foucs on the said mission until it's complete. Despite this, he will sometimes spare his opponents if be believes that they aren't that much of a threat or if he has no interest in fighting. Heero most of the time prefers to do things alone, unless it's a team effort, where he'll have to count on the his fellow Gundam pilots to help him out. Despite his overall view on things, Heero is a kind-hearted young man who desires peace, as he will sometimes give philosophical speeches about war-related activities would result in heartbreak. Bio Pilot of the Wing Gundam and Wing Zero. Heero is known as "The Perfect Soldier," having been trained since he was very young for the battlefield. Heero Yuy is nothing more than his code name, however, named for the fallen Colony leader who's assassination the Gundam Pilots were supposed to avenge. After his arrival on Earth, Heero encounters Relena Darlian, the daughter of an Earth/Colony peace advocate. After enrolling in her school, Heero ends up saving her life on several occasions, causing him to confuse his mission and his feelings. Heero's first ally is Duo Maxwell, who helps him pull his Gundam up from the ocean. Afterwards, he sets out on his own for a while, attacking bases and OZ encampments. His primary rival is Zechs Merquise, and they have several battles throughout the series, even trading Gundams from time to time. His other rival is Treize Kushrenada, who gives him the purely evil Gundam Epyon, which he trades to Zechs for the Wing Zero. Although Trowa Barton holds the most mystery to his personality, Heero comes a close second, always disappearing after completing a mission or having an encounter. He lives by his emotions as stated by himself several times within the series and always thinks things through most of the time. He was also referred to as "the heart of space" by Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot 04, near the end of the last episode "In Frozen Teardrop". At an unspecified date, Heero is cryogenically frozen by Preventer and stored at the Mars Preventer base. Given the code name 'Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora' due to the appearance of his capsule, he remains there for decades until he is awoken in MC (Mars Colony) 0022, when he is awoken to participate in Operation Mythos. After awakening, Heero is approached by Master Chang and Father Maxwell, who ask him to fight again in one last mission. For this purpose he becomes partners with Duo Maxwell and becomes the pilot of the 'Snow White', vowing to kill Relena once again. Gallery Images Gundam Wing Gundam 01.jpg|Heero's first mobile suit, Wing Gundam 01 Gundam Wing Gundam Zero 2.jpg|Heero's second mobile suit, The Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Custom 0.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero in Endless Waltz Character heero yuy.jpg Heero3.jpg zero_head.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam Zero FIX.jpg wing zero 739577.jpg wing zero c23b86041d.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam 01 Bird Mode.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam Zero Bird Mode.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam 01 2.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam Zero 9.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam Zero 8.jpg Gundam Wing Gundam Zero 12.jpg WG-2.jpg WGtransformed.jpg Wing d4b738652b_o.jpg wing-w0closeup_1028.jpg Wingzero.jpg WZ24.jpg WZsoft.jpg WZtakeoff3.jpg Zero's_spotlight.jpg Videos Heero Yuy's laugh (JP)-0|Heero's maniacal laugh (Japanese) Heero's Psycho Laugh (English Dub)|Heero's maniacal laugh (English) Trivia *Despite being a hero, he has laughed evily thrice within the first five episodes of Gundam Wing and sometimes in the Gundam ''and ''Super Robot Wars games as well; this can easily throw off a lot of viewers thinking about Morality between the two sides. Though, it should actually be expected in a Gundam series, which does have Moral Complexity as one of its main themes. **Because of this, his evil laugh is one of his anti-heroic traits. Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Elementals Category:Martyr Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Extremists Category:War Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Suicidal Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals